


cangkirku dan kalungmu

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cangkir yang pecah, kalung yang direnggut. Dan kebetulan yang ditemukan dari seorang mahasiswa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cangkirku dan kalungmu

** cangkirku dan kalungmu **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon, drabble.

* * *

 

Laut itu ... tak tenang kali ini.Dan kali-kali sebelumnya. Berikutnya. Buihnya bergulat, ombaknya berisik. Namun apalagi yang lebih melegakan ketika melihat air dan udara—laut tak berbatas dan langit tanpa cela—berdampingan atas nama horison sempurna?

Sama seperti buih-buih pada ombak pada kakinya—kembali lagi datang setelah menghilang, harap Arthur dia begitu. Dia akan selalu pulang—setelah pergi, setelah menghilang, setelah diusir dari pikiran.

Bukan, dia bukan sedang menghadang ombak di Aberdeen. Atau pula Skye. Hanya di sepotong dataran menjorok kecil yang segaris diagonal dengan London. Agar setelah menenangkan diri; sesegeranya dia bisa pulang.

(Tapi Michelle tak pulang sore itu.)

* * *

Rumahnya kosong.

Nonanya tak pulang.

* * *

"Kupikir," Arthur memotong kata-katanya sendiri, sembari mengiris roti yang seharusnya jadi jatah makan malam ini, "kau akan pulang. Kau masih marah?"

"Tanggal 5 adalah besok ...," jeda. Ramai sekali di belakangnya. "Aku harus kembali. Tapi dengarlah, karena aku menjawab teleponmu bukan berarti aku tidak lagi marah padamu, tahu! Sudah, ya, yang menjemputku sudah datang. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain."

Bunyi menyebalkan itu lagi. Arthur masih menekan ponsel ke daun telinganya bahkan ketika sudah terkunci lagi layar itu.

* * *

Arthur membuka pintu kamar. Pecahan cangkir, kalung yang tercecer, belum ada yang dibereskan sedikit pun.

Dua puluh sembilan jam setelah kejadian.

* * *

Teh, kafe yang merangkap toko buku, dan mahasiswa perantauan yang tak kenal siapa ia. Arthur pikir sorenya tak buruk juga.

Orang ini berasal dari Kalkuta, katanya. Jarang menonton televisi dan sering mencuci di samping sumur saat tinggal bersama neneknya. Perkampungan India adalah hal yang mungkin akan membuat orang Eropa mengerutkan hidung dan kening, tukasnya, tapi ia cinta segala jenis kekurangannya. Hobi membuat teh tarik, dan hujan di London adalah hal yang tidak dia sangka sesering ini.

"Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan pacarku," katanya, membuka diri pada Arthur yang pasif sambil minum teh. "Dia imigran dari Pakistan. Bekerja sebagai sekretaris di kantor kontraktor kecil yang didirikan sepupunya. Ah, membuat bisnis dan mencari kerja di Inggris ternyata begitu susah, ya?"

Arthur mengangkat alis. "Semua bagian dari perjuanganmu."

Cih, decih Arthur dalam hati, lelaki uzur salah badan yang ditopang rakyatnya sendiri soal duit, tahu apa soal mencari peluang dan membangun lapangan pekerjaan sendiri?

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memarahinya balik. Aku tahu dia marah karena sedang stres. Bisnis keluarganya tak berjalan lancar. Semua hal pasti terlihat buruk di matanya. Bagaimana mungkin kumarahi dia saat dia pun tak tahu apa yang harus dia dahulukan?"

Arthur memandang mata hitam lelaki itu dan menemukan—

—dengan mudahnya,

bahwa kebetulan itu terjadi pasti karena suatu alasan.

* * *

Cangkir pecah, kalung yang direnggut.

Setelah tak memperbolehkan seorang pun dari dua pelayannya untuk masuk ke kamar tersebut, Arthur membereskan mereka.

Arthur sudah rela berbagi cangkir yang sama, pada akhirnya Michelle memecahkannya cuma karena ceroboh menjatuhkannya dari atas ranjang saat terlalu sibuk membaca, menulis, merancang, dan mengatur sesuatu di atas kertas.

_Jangan minum di ranjang!_

_Sudah kupinjamkan—ini cangkir langka yang bahannya tipis dan cuma dibuat dua kali sepanjang abad—lalu kaupecahkan!_

_Dasar ceroboh! Mengacaukan saja!_

_Rasanya percuma meminjamkanmu barang._

Arthur memandangi satu potong cangkir. Sial, ia ingin teh sekarang.

_Kalau begitu, percuma juga ya, aku menjaga kalung ini kalau cuma gara-gara cang ini kau hilang kepercayaan padaku?!_

Arthur memungut kalung itu. Putus pada bagian dekat pengait, untung sekali permata kecilnya masih utuh tanpa sedikit pun goresan. Perempuan itu sangat menjaganya.

Oh, Arthur ingat.

Soal mahasiswa perantauan.

Dan kekasihnya yang sibuk.

Lalu undangan setengah paksa untuk menginap di London karena, _hei, lama sekali kau tidak mampir! Aku sudah membelikanmu tiket! sebagai pengganti_ —ehem, sinonim—dari kalimat, "aku rindu, tahu!"

Sudah dibilang, oleh dunia, kebetulan kadang mengantar pada jawaban dan perdamaian.

* * *

Satu hari kemudian, pintu rumah Michelle di Victoria diketuk pengantar bunga.

"Permisi. Kiriman dari Arthur Kirkland dari London untuk Anda, Nona Michelle."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 5 juni itu sebenernya hari libur nasional di seychelles. liberation day. hari pembebasan. peringatan kup tahun 1977. dan sehabis membaca teori dan riset tentang ‘kebetulan’ yang dishare jason silva (host brain games di natgeo) di fesbuknya tadi pagi.
> 
> then i'll just leave the meaning here: kadang apa yang kita lakukan, serangkaian kebaikan dan dedikasi, bisa luntur cuma gegara kesalahan kecil. so, that's how the world works! tapi keikhlasan adalah segalanya—dan harga balasannya di suatu hari nanti akan berlipat ganda. percaya deh XD cheers!


End file.
